


Finally

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I literally wrote this bc I was corona to be over now, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, quarantine au, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: After over a hundred days of quarantine, late night texts, midnight FaceTime-ing, mask wearing, and far apart patrols, everything was going back to normal. Finally, she was going on a date with Adrien, and Marinette couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, of course this is because I want COVID-19 to go away!! It's been hard not being able to see friends face-to-face and having to stay far away from them if you do. (I'm not a hugger and I want to hug all my friends now) Anyway, there's like, angst in here if you squint, but it's mostly fluff because.... Well that's what I needed. (Self-indulgent?? *PFT* Of course not! Why would you think that? It's not like all of my fics are self-indulgent...)

Marinette woke up uncharacteristically early the next morning, which would mean she woke up on time. She was still tired, excitement left her with little sleep, but her enthusiasm made up for her fatigue. She glanced at Tikki, blinking sleepily at her.

"Today's the day, Tikki!" Marinette's cheeks hurt from smiling so wide.

Tikki zipped up, suddenly wide-awake, "You must be really happy."

Marinette nodded eagerly at her, tossing the duvet off her body and practically leaping down to her closet. Taking out a red sundress that came to just above her knees, she sighed happily.

After over a hundred days of quarantine, late night texts, midnight FaceTime-ing, mask wearing, and far apart patrols, everything was going back to normal. Finally, she was going on a date with Adrien, and Marinette couldn't be happier.

She made her way downstairs, twirling in her dress.

"Well, look who's in a good mood?" her mother commented.

"It's been a while since we've seen you like this, I'm glad you're so happy," her father stated.

It was true. Throughout the quarantine, Marinette had a hard time with not seeing her friends, let along her boyfriend. It just so happened to be that the only time his schedule was completed clear, there was no way to meet. But not anymore, with everyone treated and vaccines taken, things would slowly ease back to normal. 

A couple of hours later, the door bell rang, prompting Marinette to run to the door, swinging it open. In front of her was Adrien Agreste, her boyfriend, beaming at her. He wore black jeans and a blue t-shirt with a fat, white stripe, his hair windswept as though he ran up the stairs. Whether it was to see her or escape her parents, it didn't matter. Finally he was there in front of her, and she couldn't restraint herself any longer.

Pulling him in by the collar, she crushed his lips with hers, eyes shutting tight. She shivered when he felt and arm wrap around her waist, his other hand cupping her cheek. Her finger buried themselves into his hair, tugging to pull him even closer, as though it were possible.

Over one hundred days. She waited over one hundred days to see him, feel him, be around him, and kiss him. But finally, finally, finally, she got to.

They pulled apart, breathless. "I missed you, Marinette," Adrien murmured.

"I missed you more."

He gave her an quirked eyebrow, playfully shaking his head, "There's no way that's possible, m'lady." When he gave her a mischievous smile, she realized how much she missed that too.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out."

Kissing him again, she wondered distantly if they still had to go on their date. Maybe she would convince him to stay with her and watch a movie, while cuddling. They hadn't been able to do so in so long. But she waved the thoughts aside, for the time being, she would just revel in the feeling of his lips against hers. Finally, finally, finally, she could have this again.


End file.
